


Венера в мехах

by NatBarrett



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatBarrett/pseuds/NatBarrett
Summary: Ударь, дорогая госпожа, исцели её сердце





	Венера в мехах

**Author's Note:**

> Цитата в названии и описании из песни The Velvet Underground - Venus in Furs. Песня о бдсм и садомазохизме; в фанфике такого нет, но несколько строчек вдохновили на написание

***********************************************************************************************  
Венера в мехах  
https://ficbook.net/readfic/7424406  
***********************************************************************************************

Направленность: Фемслэш  
Автор: Барретт. (https://ficbook.net/authors/270113)

 

Фэндом: D.Gray-man  
Рейтинг: NC-17

Жанры: Романтика, ДрамаПредупреждения: OOC, Элементы гета  
Размер: Мини, 15 страниц  
Кол-во частей: 1  
Статус: закончен

Описание:  
Ударь, дорогая госпожа, исцели её сердце

Публикация на других ресурсах: Уточнять у автора/переводчика

Примечания автора:  
Цитата в названии и описании из песни The Velvet Underground - Venus in Furs. Песня о бдсм и садомазохизме; в фанфике такого нет, но несколько строчек вдохновили на написание

 

Всё, о чём сейчас думала Трисия: корсет стискивал грудь и рёбра с такой силой, что дышать становилось невозможно.

Она могла назвать имя каждого, кто здесь находился. Расселы, Сеймуры (говорят, родственники той самой Джейн), Бофоры и Буршье; и ещё – с десяток вычурных английских и французских фамилий. Все они неловко скалили ей зубы в попытках послать сочувствующую улыбку – знали об убогой миссис Шерил Камелот, больной и бесплодной. Трисии даже ответную улыбку не хотелось выдавливать, да и получалось плохо: шнуры корсета превратили её талию в песочные часы, где вместо песка ссыпались стирающиеся в труху рёбра. 

Голые плечи давно покрылись мурашкам, едва согреваемые накинутой сверху сотканной из парчи пелериной, и затянутые шнуры давили кашель прямо в горле, не давая вырваться наружу. Трисия чувствовала, что вот-вот потеряет сознание, упадёт на вычищенный до блеска пол; понимала, что муж старался не отходить далеко, видя её состояние, старался не отходить – но не отпускал, создавая иллюзию, что у них хорошо; и каждый – _каждый_ – здесь знал, что происходит на самом деле, но продолжал скалить зубы в попытке дружелюбно улыбнуться.

Все они: Расселы, и Сеймуры, и Бофоры, и Буршье. Трисия знала каждого из них – но не знала ту женщину, что стояла рядом с мужниным братом, понуро и скучающе опустив взгляд. Женщину сложно было назвать обычной; прекрасная в своей молодости, она далеко не выглядела такой беззаботной, как выглядели остальные девы-аристократки, вместо пошитых из бархата и шёлка пышных юбок она носила мужской костюм, заставляя остальных дам и их джентльменов коситься на неё так, словно на забредшую на бал кухарку. Иногда они перешёптывались, и Трисии казалось, что на губах той женщины играет едва заметная опасная улыбка.

\- Сестра моя, - заметив её интерес, пояснил Шерил. Взгляд его был усталым, но довольным. – Она, как и ты, родом из Франции.  
\- Не видела её раньше. И не слышала о ней, - ответила Трисия, устало потирая шею.

Её взгляд вновь обратился к сестре мужа, и та, внезапно, поймала его своими тёмными глазами. Трисии бы устыдиться, да отвернуться, но вместо этого она продолжила смотреть на эту женщину; выражение её лица не выражало ничего, безмятежное, словно у спящего ребёнка, даже расслабленные уголки губ не дёрнулись от осознания того, что её разглядывают; но веки были будто обведённые сверху углём, и в глазах плескалось то, что можно было найти во взгляде Шерила, когда тот был зол.

Трисии стало не по себе.

\- Посмотри на неё и поймёшь, почему я раньше не горел желанием приглашать её к себе на каждое важное мероприятие, - проворчал он. Посмотрел в сторону, где до этого в слепой для него зоне перешёптывались Тики и Роад, и едва сдержался от того, чтобы застонать в голос. – Что за чертовщина у меня с роднёй?

Он отлучился, оставив Трисию одну вариться в котле своего одиночества среди шумной сочувствующей толпы, которая едва ли бы подхватила её, если б обморок всё-таки настиг голодающий кислородом мозг.

Фельдмаршал Грей утянул её в долгий бессмысленный разговор, больше похожий на монолог, Трисия давно уже перестала понимать, о чём он говорит, взглядом зацепившись за золотой аксельбант на красном мундире; но говорил он, кажется, о войне – Трисия эту тему не любила, предпочитая войнам и политике моду и погоду, и вовсе не от того, что ей не хватало образования в тех сферах.

\- Вы выглядите бледной, - участливо сказала подошедшая миссис Грей. Фельдмаршал покорно замолчал, стоило его жене открыть рот. – Вы хорошо себя чувствуете?  
\- Плохо спалось сегодня, не более, - покачала головой Трисия.

Она задыхалась.

Та женщина не меняла позы, словно была аксельбантом фельдмаршала Грея, статично прикреплённым железным наконечником к плотной ткани. Смотрела на неё внимательными тёмными глазами. В собственном горле пересохло, и Трисия облизала сухие губы, и в то же время кашель, наконец, вырвался из лёгких, наполняя жаркий воздух частицами мокроты и надрывных звуков, заставив аристократическое общество Англии обратить на неё свои взгляды.

Первой, нарушив повисшую тишину цокотом квадратных низких каблуков, подошла она, та женщина. Смахнула со своего пути застывшего фельдмаршала, словно он был мальчишкой-ключником из гостиницы. От неё пахло резкими духами, и руки, упакованные в перчатки, легли на плечи так осторожно, что Трисии почти показалось, что перед ней – её муж.

\- Я в порядке, - озвучивая ответ на невысказанный вопрос, выпрямилась Трисия. Женщина смотрела на неё, склонив голову, и пальцы в перчатках скользнули с плеч до локтей, а после – совсем исчезли. По собственной коже опять пошли мурашки, на этот раз – не от холода. – Меня зовут Трисия…  
\- Я знаю, - хмыкнула женщина; голос её был ровным и непривычно низким, говорила совсем без акцента. Перебила, совсем не заботясь о манерах высшего общества – это поразило и…

Восхитило?

\- Моё имя Лулу Белл. 

Белл. Белла. Très belle. Трисия едва вслух это не сказала, но сдержалась, только коснулась языком своих альвеол, проглатывая эти слова.

От неё мутно пахло ветивером: ароматом кабинета после мужских посиделок, струганной древесины и дымной тяжёлой сигары. Трисия глубоко вдохнула этот запах, крылья носа затрепетали, пропуская в широко раскрывшиеся лёгкие чужой новый аромат, и Лулу Белл, не отрывая от неё глаз, вскинула подбородок.

Она смотрела так…

Ей пришлось оторвать взгляд, когда муж пробрался, наконец, к ним, минуя уже беспечно загалдевшую толпу. Выглядел обеспокоенным; положил руку на её вспотевший лоб и покачал головой.

\- А ты садист, Шерил, - подала голос Белла; скрестив руки на груди, она наблюдала, как он суетится вокруг жены. Тот пробормотал, мол, тоже мне, удивила. – Людей в таком состоянии нельзя таскать по балам.

Оставалось только до боли сжать зубы.  
«В таком состоянии». Ну давай, оскаль свои зубы в имитации сочувствующей улыбки, посмейся над ней, как всякий в этом зале.

Белла не стала. Лишь поджала губы, смотря на Шерила, и направилась к двери, ведущей в сад, на ходу доставая из внутреннего кармана портсигар. Походка – мягкая, неторопливая и опасная, что у большой кошки. С виду она – расслабленная, но на деле готовая сорваться с места, отправиться в длинный высокий прыжок.

Сиблинги Шерила – они все такие, со смешком подумалось Трисии. Дышать становилось легче.

* * * 

В руках Северин держал книгу Бьюкена о медицине, закусив губу, считывал что-то оттуда. Вид у него был настолько сосредоточенный, что даже Шерил покорно молчал, выжидая, что скажет врач. Трисия сидела рядом, прижимая ко рту белоснежный накрахмаленный платок, стараясь делать вид не такой несчастный, какой так и рвался наружу. Северин поправил креплённое к носу пенсне и посмотрел на них поверх книги.

\- Как и в прошлый раз: пилюли из кардамона и аммониака; а также растирать грудь камфорой. От бессонницы (Вы же страдаете бессонницей?) – белладонна. Мне бы, - говорил он, - не хотелось бы прибегать к крайним мерам.  
\- Отлично, - кивнул Шерил, - Вам и не придётся.

Он ушёл провожать его, а, значит, вернётся нескоро. Трисия поднялась на ноги, пересекла комнату и встала у открытого окна. В саду в одиночестве курил Тики; прилично отросшие волосы его спутанными космами лежали на плечах. Выглядел Тики безмятежно, недавно проснувшийся, наверное, размышляющий, как бы сбежать из-под надзора любимого братца. Увидев Трисию, он махнул ей рукой, только потом догадавшись, что надо бы хоть застегнуть распахнутую рубашку, но Трисия, улыбаясь, покачала головой.

В комнате запахло знакомыми нотками ветивера, и Трисия жадно вдохнула в лёгкие этот аромат, слишком привыкнув к поселившимся здесь запаху хинного дерева и мирры. Закрыла глаза, и пред ними сразу предстал знакомый силуэт, невысокий, но утончённо-стройный, обманчиво расслабленный; и лицо женщины – женщины, похожих на которую Трисия никогда до того момента не встречала.

\- Белла, - сорвалось с языка то, чему она не позволила упасть с языка тогда.

Ответом ей послужило тонкое мяуканье.

Кошек у них отродясь не водилось – Шерил испытывал к ним что-то вроде суеверного ужаса. Трисия распахнула глаза. Так и есть: не послышалось. Кошка, чёрная, что смоль, короткошерстная, с жёлтой лентой вокруг своей кошачьей шеи сидела у двери и смотрела на неё желтыми огромными глазами. Трисия фыркнула, подобрала юбки и села рядом с ней прямо на пол.

\- Откуда же ты такая взялась? – пробормотала она и осторожно протянула к ней руку. Но кошка её ни капли не боялась; первая же подставилась под ласкающую ладонь и своим урчанием заполнила тихую комнату. Трисия почесала длинными ногтями под её подбородком, и животное, не церемонясь, прыгнуло на колени, пройдясь лапами по бархатной ткани. Выпустило от удовольствия когти и прикрыло веки.

Запах ветивера продолжал заполнять лёгкие, а прикосновения мягкой шерсти были настолько приятными, что Трисия пропустила момент, когда в комнату зашёл Шерил. Поняла это, только когда он очень деликатно прочистил горло за её спиной, вздрогнула, сбросила с коленей кошку, что та, издав недовольное рычание, приземлилась на мягкие лапы.

\- Даже не представляю, откуда здесь кошка, - развела она руками, неловко попыталась подняться. Шерил улыбнулся и протянул ей ладонь.  
\- Я знаю, откуда. 

Кошка постаралась увернуться от его рук, но, в конце концов, оказалась в них и прижалась к груди мужа. Тот рассеянно почесал её за ухом и поспешил скрыться с глаз. Трисия расслабленно выдохнула, устало падая на софу. Прижала руку к мокрому лбу – так и есть, температура, пока слабая, но сотрясает тело мелкой дрожью и давит голову железным обручем. 

Она поняла, что заснула, только когда из беспокойного сна её вырвал чей-то такой же беспокойный взгляд. У сидевшей прямо на её кровати Лулу Белл были собранные сзади в волосы; а глаза скрывались за тёмными стёклами очков, но Трисия и отсюда могла разглядеть их выражение.

Всё то же. Что и в прошлый раз.

Она села на софе, и от этого движения накинутое сверху одеяло (мужем, полагала Трисия, но точно сказать не могла) скатилось к ногам. Трисия проводила его растерянным взглядом, смотря, как шерстяная тёплая ткань собирается в складки на полу.

Одеяло, поняла она, тоже пахло ветивером.

Наверное, именно это заставило Трисию поднять его и аккуратно накинуть на свои же плечи. На ней был надет лишь утренний капот из белого льняного полотна, и она мало того чувствовала себя замерзшей, но и обнажённой – перед этой незнакомой женщиной, мутные глаза которой внимательно смотрели на неё, словно прямо через тонкую батистовую ткань. 

\- Прошу меня простить за…  
Неподобающий вид, хотела сказать она. Лулу Белл, однако, выпрямила спину и хмыкнула, перебивая её.  
\- Не за что Вам извиняться, мадам.

Она встала и прошла к окну. Ковёр глушил звуки её низких квадратных каблуков, и теперь Белла ещё больше напоминала бесшумную кошку с мягкими лапами. Её руки – с тонкими-тонкими запястьями, длинными аккуратными пальцами без украшений, гладкой кожей на ладонях – то и дело поправляли кружева, обшитые на её белой сатиновой блузе. Белая ткань терялась на фоне такой же белой кожи, светлых волос, и Трисия, сама бледная, что полотно, подумала с усмешкой, что в чём-то они похожи.

Отсюда она могла видеть только спину Беллы, ровную и прямую; сама Белла смотрела в окно, сжимая в пальцах тяжёлую ткань штор. Трисия, чувствуя, что к горлу подступает кашель, поднялась на ноги, кутаясь в одеяло. Ей всё казалось, что она делала это так неприлично громко и шумно, в отличие от тихой Лулу, но та даже не обернулась.

\- Надо бы позвать Мириам, - пробормотала она себе под нос, пересекая комнату, - уже обед, а я не одета. Однако… Чем обязана Вашему визиту?

Лопатки Беллы дрогнули так, словно она коротко посмеялась. Трисия недоумённо наблюдала, как та медленно оборачивается. Обернулась, сняла очки – и посмотрела на Трисию долгим внимательным взглядом, в её чёрных-чёрных глазах плескались яркие языки пламени, как в тот раз – и это, наверное, было тем самым олицетворением страсти, о которой в своей жизни Трисия только слышала.

Она опустила взгляд – в пальцах Белла сжимала знакомую жёлтую ленту.

\- Как Вы себя чувствуете?

Спросить в лоб, да ещё так просто, словно они два давно знакомых торговца на рынке, а ещё: прийти на вечерний бал в мужском костюме и зайти в чужие покои без разрешения; сжимать в руках жёлтую кошачью ленту и курить сигареты; смотреть тяжёлым долгим взгляд тёмных глаз – пока это почти единственное, что Трисия знала об этой женщине.

Картина вырисовывалась… Не очень. Трисии нравилась.

\- Жива, и то хорошо, - ответила она, где-то в подкорках сознания старясь подражать Белле в её бесцеремонной манере речи. Получалось до смешного нелепо.  
\- Отлично, - кивнула Лулу Белл, - сойдёмся на том, что я обязала Вас визитом, только чтобы узнать, как Ваши дела.

Трисия, не удержавшись, хмыкнула. Ради такого даже дорогой Шерил редко чтил её своим присутствием. 

\- Вы, всё же, сестра моего мужа?

После тихого стука в комнату вошла Мириам. Она была самой молчаливой из служанок, а от того Трисия и ценила её больше всего. Позволила ей завести себя за ширму и стянуть с плеч, которые уже давно перестал трясти озноб, шерстяное одеяло.

\- Именно, - ответила Лулу, - сестра.

Она прислонилась спиной к крепкому штыку ширмы с другой стороны. Трисия почти что чувствовала её своей кожей, несмотря на то, что их разделяла обтянутая ткань. Мириам сняла с неё капот и ночную рубашку, оставив в нижних одеждах, и мурашки прошлись по коже.  
Запах ветивера продолжал лизать её, будто согревая.

\- Единокровная, - продолжала Белла. Трисия смотрела на очертания её силуэта, и как она обернулась, и как положила тонкую ладонь поверх ткани, видимо, обводя цветочные узоры на ней. – Ровно как и Тики.

Первый затяг шнуров на корсете сдавил грудь, вышибая из неё воздух. Трисия прокашлялась, когда Мириам потянула очередные шнуры на нём.

\- У Вас, - внезапно подала голос Лулу Белл. Висевшая на ширме ночная рубашка исчезла на другой стороне, утянутая ею, - довольно скромная ночная одежда для женщины Вашего статуса.

Крепкие руки Мириам замерли на очередном шнуре. Она посмотрела на свою госпожу округлившимися глазами, но та лишь глухо рассмеялась, насколько позволял корсет.

\- Шёлк скользкий и неудобный. А кружева временами колются. Отдаю предпочтение мягкому льну и хлопку, - пояснила она беззлобно. Белла сминала длинными пальцами ткань её одежды – Трисия видела это.  
\- Вот оно как, - просто ответила Лулу.

Мириам натянула на неё одну нижнюю юбку, вторую. Ткань осела тяжестью на бёдрах, и Трисия вздохнула. Подождала, пока служанка оденет её в парчовое платье и вышла, наконец, из-за ширмы.

Лулу Белл нигде не было видно.

\- Когда она успела уйти? – удивилась Трисия. Мириам пожала плечами.

* * *

\- Проказа, - спросил кто-то незнакомый взрослым голосом, в котором причудливо переливались совсем детские нотки, - передаётся воздушным путём?

А вот владелицу второго голоса Трисия знала. Она замерла на пороге с керосиновой лампой в руке, быстро выкручивая её колёсико на минимум.

\- Дурак, Девитто, - хмыкнула Белла. Трисия не видела воочию, но представила, как на этих словах та лениво откидывается на широкую спинку софы, стоящую в мужнином кабинете, - даже если и передаётся, Нои ничем не болеют.  
\- И даже если болеют, - ответил третий – дорогой муж; голос его, чувствовала Трисия, знающая его в бытовой жизни, как никто другой, означал то, что он изрядно подвыпил, - проказа может проявить себя через двадцать лет после заражения. В нынешней ситуации – смело заявлять, будто мы проживём столько, - хохотнул он.

Трисия вздрогнула и едва не выронила из рук светильник. Накинутый на тело капот плохо спасал от продуваемых коридоров – уж слишком Шерил любил свежий воздух и прохладу, в то время, как Трисия начинала мерзнуть от малейшего дуновения ветра. Она проснулась ночью, чувствуя себя на удивление хорошо, потянулась к мужу – вначале в его покои, потом – в кабинет, но тот был не один.

\- Где Джойд? – спросила Белла.  
\- На шахтах, - последовал раздражённый ответ Шерила. Тики – его больная мозоль и давняя одержимость; в то время как единственной одержимостью Тики оставались треклятые рудники. Они продолжили обсуждать Джойда, в то время, как некий Девитто сообщил, что хочет спать. Трисия ждала, что он выйдет через дверь, но никто не вышел.

В комнате стало тихо. Она, затаив дыхание, всматривалась в ночную тишину, и услышала, как звякнул металлический портсигар и щёлкнула зажигалка. Даже отсюда Трисия чувствовала запахи: крепкий «честерфилд» мужа и более лёгкий «лаки страйк» с нотками мятного запаха Беллы. Трисия опустила веки, представляя, как Шерил и Лулу сидят в темноте и пустой тишине вдвоём, другой напротив друга, курят и думают о своём; такие родные и привычные друг для друга, какой ни для кого из них никогда не сможет стать Трисия.

\- Как твоя жена? – подала голос Лулу. Жена почесала нос и вслушалась ещё внимательнее.  
\- Нестабильно, - выдыхая дым, ответил Шерил. – Иногда чувствуется абсолютно здоровой, иногда на неё страшно взглянуть. Кажется, что вот-вот выплюнет свои лёгкие. Если бы только Дизайя мог лечить людей одним лишь своим желанием.  
\- Загнул. Мы потомки Ноя, а не единого Бога, - судя по интонации, улыбнулась Лулу. И опять замолчала.  
\- Вы, вроде, нашли общий язык. Моя жена так осоловело смотрит на тебя, как ни на кого другого, - хмыкнул Шерил. – Даже обидно. И всё же, ты перестала заходить.

Лулу пощёлкала крышечкой зажигалки – жест нервный и неуверенный, Трисия видела его не единожды, и от Беллы не ожидала.

\- Надо бы, - ответила она. – Надо бы.

«Надо бы», - сухим шёпотом повторила Трисия и до боли сжала зубы. Сквозной ветер подхватил её слова и унёс дальше по коридору.

На ноги поднялся муж; говоря о чём-то несерьёзном, с удовольствием потянулся и пожелал сестре спокойной ночи. Трисия вздрогнула и отошла от двери в слепую тёмную зону. Шерил покинул кабинет и, не замечая жены, прошёлся в направлении к своей комнате. Трисия выдохнула и прислонилась к стене, вслушиваясь. Она насквозь продрогла, кожа начинала выстывать, а тело трясло дрожью. Надо бы тоже пойти, подумала она, не замечая никаких признаков активности, когда Белла подала свой низкий тягучий голос.

\- Долго Вы там стоять будете, мадам?

Трисия даже рискнула заглянуть в кабинет одним глазком: нет, кроме неё никаких других мадам тут нет. Краснея, что юная дева, она ступила в комнату, где находилась Лулу Белл; та лежала на софе в позе Венеры Веласкеса и, завидев Трисию, быстро потушила сигарету о тяжёлую пепельницу. В этот раз Трисии пришлось выбирать из двух зол: витающий в воздухе запах сигарет, раздирающий лёгкие, или прохлада, добравшаяся уже до костей. Она выбрала второе и оставила окна открытыми.

\- Давно заметили?  
\- Да сразу, как Вы появились. Только дурень Девитто да Ваш пьяный муженёк были не в состоянии обратить внимание на отбрасываемые кем-то тени в коридоре, - ровно ответила Лулу. – Садитесь уже, - почти раздражённо сказала она.

Трисия покорно подошла к софе и села на её край. Ступни Беллы в тёмных туфлях на низком каблуке лежали в нескольких сантиметрах от её бедра, но её это не смущало. Она лениво повернула голову к ней и начала рассматривать, хотя в этой темноте, когда Луна только начинала проходить свой ежемесячный путь перерождения, ничего не было видно.

\- Правда же, - подала Трисия голос, когда молчание стало невыносимым, - Вас давно не бывало.

Больше трёх месяцев. Три месяца и полторы недели, да.

Лулу Белл выпрямилась. Села ровно, вытягивая вперёд своим длинные ноги в брюках и потянулась, едва не сшибая со стола массивную пепельницу. Зажгла принесённую Трисией керосиновую лампу; тьму отбросило по углам, но она не исчезла полностью – комната оставалась в полумраке. Трисия посмотрела на Лулу, да так и замерла.

Игра теней ли, или воображения, но зрачки Беллы были, что зрачки кошачьи: мутные, тёмные, отдающие желтизной, с вертикальным узким зрачком; а кожа и волосы – чёрные, потерявшие выбеленную чистоту, что виделась раньше. Поражённо выдохнув, Трисия подскочила на ноги.

Керосин закончился в тот же момент; погасшая лампа вырвала из груди Лулу сухую усмешку, разбивая повисшую между ними тишину; Белла вновь пропала в очертаниях безлунной ночи, и Трисия не видела её совсем. Списывала тёмную кожу и кошачьи зрачки на недосып и собственное плохое состояние.  
Кажется, в последнее время рассудок начал предавать её.

\- Что с Вами?

В голосе – ни намёка на насмешку, только странный интерес и привычное спокойствие. Не равнодушие.

Трисия вскинула подбородок и сжала пальцы на мёрзнувших предплечьях.

\- Нехорошо себя чувствую. Не соизволите проводить до комнаты?

В темноте раздался железный скрип: длинные пальцы Лулу Белл потянули портсигар на себя прямо по лакированному дубовому столу Шерила. Замерли где-то на середине пробуя подушечками, видимо, одну из царапин.

\- Конечно, - проговорила она, и в голосе её слышалась усмешка, - пройдёмте.

Трисия почти чувствовала, как забавляли Лулу игры в аристократию. Она знала Тики; тот родился и вырос в бедной семье, сбегал с балов и титулу маркиза предпочитал гордое звание шахтёра. Кое в чём Белла не была на него похожа. В отличие от своего братца, ей нравилось вертеться в высшем обществе; Трисия видела, с каким удовольствием та вносила смуту в эту законсервированную тусовку своим внешним видом; слышала, как иронично та тянет всякое вежливое обращение и умело сдерживает насмешливую улыбку.

Трисия бы обманула саму себя, если б сказала, что ей это не нравится.

* * *

\- Возможно, если ты улыбнёшься, это придаст твоему лицу больше дружелюбия.

Тики попытался послушать совет братца. Сократил лицевые мышцы так, что те приобрели знакомое выражение. Выражение лица человека, проглотившего лимон.

\- Пожалуй, нет, лучше не улыбайся, - решил Шерил, и Тики расслабленно выдохнул.

Сегодня Шерил сказал: если и эта невеста придётся не по душе, то он от него отстанет. В это не поверил ни Тики, ни сам Шерил, но первый воспринял эту идею с энтузиазмом.

Лулу Белл потом сообщила:

\- Его женой должна была стать я.  
\- У Вас же один отец, - ответила Трисия растерянно, ни разу не удивлённо; кажется, уже ко всему привыкнуть успела.  
Белла на менее растерянно замолкла на мгновение.  
\- А. В этом вашем обществе – да. Именно поэтому, наверное, и не стала.

Иногда Трисия её не понимала. Не иногда – чаще всего. Её, однако, это устраивало; что за женщина без загадки?

Интересно, размышляла вслух в ту ночь Белла, ведя её до комнаты. Белла – немногословная и закрытая, говорила тогда много и путанно.  
Интересно, повторяла она, думали ли англичане, когда строили башню Вестминстерского дворца, что это – их личный зиккурат для христианского триединства? Приглашали Бога спуститься – слезть вниз по строению, что скалолаза, ха! – в этот грешный мир, в который он вложил основу, а люди - испортили; или просто желали взглянуть на далёкие страны отсюда своим круглым большим циферблатом?  
Я Вас не понимаю, призналась тогда Трисия. Лулу кивнула, словно не ожидала ничего другого, проследила взглядом, как падает к ногам шёлковый капот, как эта женщина ведёт плечами, словно приглашая, и…

Ушла.

Трисия не спала всю ночь: смеялась и кашляла.

Этот обед напоминал хорошо играемую пьесу по заранее писанному сценарию; игрался так профессионально, потому что был вызубрен и прогонялся до этого не раз в точно таких же ситуациях. Суженая была хорошенькой и миловидной; она понравилась Тики, она понравилась Шерилу. Трисия с интересом наблюдала за ними; мужчины – животные, что с них взять; Тики, возможно, даже и женится на ней, Шерил, возможно, будет периодически иметь и жену брата, и самого брата – в общем, идиллия, основы, на которых базируется каждая приличная счастливая семья.

И, естественно, сама Трисия, бесплодная, смертельно больная; у которой от мысли о единокровной сестре мужа в животе тянет болезненно-приятно, как не тянуло ни от одного мужчины.

Сейчас в животе не тянуло. Нигде не тянуло, только лёгкие, кажется, сморщились, как сушёный на солнце виноград, потому как молчаливая Мириам, видимо, сегодня была не в настроении, и затянула корсет слишком сильно.

Главное – не выдать себя. Не получить сочувствующие оскалы.

Белла сидела рядом, Шерил как чувствовал – знал, кого и где посадить. Её пальцы в перчатках легли поверх вспотевших пальцев Трисии, напряжённо сжимающих ткань своего платья на коленях. Легли – но выражением лица она никак себя не выдала, в другой руке всё так же сжимая бокал крепкой Фернет-Бранки. И не пьянела вовсе, оставаясь всё такой же спокойной и молчаливой.

\- Вам, - сказала она тихо, когда отвлечённый Шерил ворковал с мамой претендентки на французском, - кажется, плохо.  
\- Кажется, да, - выдохнула Трисия.

Стала считать мысленно, если повезёт, запомнит, через сколько секунд хлопнулась в обморок.

Стул отодвинулся очень громко – заставил всех присутствующих в зале вздрогнуть от резкого звука. Лулу Белл поднялась из-за стола, выпуская пальцы Трисии из своих, но в тот же момент подала ей руку ладонью вверх.

\- Дорогой брат, - сказала она, смотря лишь на его жену. Та, удивлённая, вложила свою ладонь в её, протянутую. – Ваша жена чувствует лёгкое недомогание. Разрешите проводить её до комнаты?

Шерил сощурился.

\- Конечно.

Трисия послушно встала из-за стола. Позволила увести себя под чужими внимательными взглядами, цеплялась за пальцы Беллы, как утопающий – за соломинку. И вдыхала в медленно раскрывающиеся лёгкие знакомый запах ветивера.

\- Вовсе не обязательно было…  
\- Посмотрели бы на себя: жалкое зрелище, - даже не оборачиваясь к ней, ответила Лулу. Трисия захлопнула рот. – Бледная, трясущаяся; я едва не начала отсчитывать время до Вашей потери сознания.

Трисия рассмеялась.

\- А я вот начала.

В комнату её завела почти что грубо, продолжала сжимать запястье неожиданно сильно, и Трисия поморщилась. Вырвалась, всё-таки, хотела зайти за ширму на трясущихся ногах, но Белла схватила её за грудки и, осмотрев с ног до головы, начала расстёгивать крупные пуговицы на боку.

\- Что Вы…  
\- Интересно, сколько китов умерло, чтобы вы, дамы высшего общества, могли спокойно деформировать свои рёбра? – фыркнула она, потянув верх платья вниз, к талии, оголяя нижнюю блузу, сквозь которую просвечивал тугой корсет.

Лулу не церемонилась. Сдёрнула с неё платье, ловко и умело, не путаясь в длинной юбке, потянула вниз и нижние белые юбки, которые давили своей тяжестью и таскались по полу, что змеи, добралась до корсета и неожиданно замерла пальцами на талии.

\- Я задыхаюсь, - сказал Трисия; чужие руки, освобождённые от перчаток, лежали поверх корсета, и, если бы не он (ах, если бы не он!), Трисия могла бы почувствовать прикосновения пальцев к обнажённой коже.  
\- Я слышу Ваше сбивчивое дыхание.  
Пальцы порхнули выше, там, где начиналась шнуровка.  
\- Словно Вы пробежали марафон. Знаете, что такое марафон?  
Ослабили первый шнур. Следующий.  
\- Незачем так волноваться, мадам.  
И ещё.  
\- Дышите глубже.  
Корсет упал к ногам.

Трисия выдохнула. В глазах заплясали белые мотыльки. Колени сгибались, и последнее, что держало Трисию на ногах: пальцы Лулу, прошедшиеся, наконец, по голой коже лопаток, потянувшие заколки в её волосах и давшие тонким локонам упасть на плечи.

Трисия прижалась к ней; всё, что на ней было – тонкая юбка и нижнее бельё, такой обнажённой её видели лишь мать, служанка да муж, и теперь – эта женщина, Белла, от которой внутренности всё еще сворачивало в узел так приятно, что становилось больно, и в горле стоял тугой ком, который никак не получалось сглотнуть.

\- Представьте себе, - сказала шёпотом Лулу, переходя на французский; выше её самой на пару сантиметров, она спокойно могла наклоняться к порозовевшему уху и говорить прямо в него, - что сейчас сюда зайдёт Ваш муж.

Она обняла Трисию сзади, сцепила пальцы на животе. Ногти царапнули кожу, не оставляя следов, и рука прошлась от живота вверх, задевая чувствительные затвердевшие соски сквозь тонкую ткань нижнего белья, ключицы. Трисия рвано выдохнула и непроизвольно выгнулась, прижимаясь спиной к животу Беллы.

\- Oh, oh, Mon Dieu, - прошептала она, когда ладонь несильно сжалась на горле, вновь ограничивая доступ такого желанного воздуха. Белла почти что зарычала, схватила её за плечи и развернула к себе.

Вот оно. Её глаза. Пламя всегда плескалось в нём; пламя активного Везувия, готового выплеснуться и похоронить Помпеи – Трисию; и сейчас это пламя вышло за берега и разгорелось с новой силой.  
Трисия, не в силах оторвать взгляд, облизала пересохшие губы.

\- Не говори на французском, - прошипела она, зарываясь пятерней в светлые волосы и дёргая за них. – Трисия Монтгомери. Камелот.

Мужнину фамилию она почти что выплюнула. 

Трисия сказать ничего не успела – её толкнули в мягкое кресло с высокой спинкой, и она покорно откинулась на неё, слегка прикрывая веки, смотря на Беллу из-под коротких ресниц. Та склонилась над ней, напоминая уже не кошку даже – пантеру, посмотрела так, что сердце пропустило ещё пару ударов, а после – поцеловала.

Шерил целовался быстро и сухо, проводил сухими узкими губами по губам самой Трисии, иногда цепляя щёки; больше бодался лбом в плечи и, кончая, скатывался на другую сторону просторной кровати, расслабленно смотря в потолок.

Белла… Пора бы уже давно понять, что Беллу даже сравнивать ни с кем нельзя; её поцелуй был медленным и ленивым, тягучим, что селинджский мёд. Не отвлекаясь ни на что другое; через поцелуй, словно, со слюной передавая патоки своей страсти, языком мягко пробираясь внутрь и лаская болезненно ноющие от чахотки дёсны. Ласково обводя ничего не чувствующие зубы и вылизывая мечущийся по стенкам рта чужой язык.

Трисия пропустила момент, когда ладонь сжалась на её круглой маленькой груди, но ощутила почти что боль от того, как сильно пальцы сдавили её, выстонала что-то в рот Беллы, прерывая поцелуй, и Лулу, словно извиняясь, нежно погладила её соски прямо через ткань. Трисия всхлипнула, боясь поднять взгляд.

\- Не хочешь смотреть мне в глаза? - словно почувствовав это, хмыкнула Лулу. Трисия зажмурилась, собираясь с мыслями, а потом резко подняла голову, распахивая веки, встречаясь с чужим взглядом.

Боже. Он не изменился.

Кажется, она сказала это вслух. Лулу как-то напряжённо выдохнула через затрепетавшие крылья носа, наклонилась ещё ближе, но, вместо поцелуя, оставила лёгкий укус на чувствительной коже шеи. Не больно совсем – это только стало новым очагом, посылая крупную дрожь в остальные участки тела. Трисия знать не знала, что собирается делать Лулу, не знала – и не хотела знать, полностью доверяясь ей, утонув в ощущениях, каких, оказывается, не приходилось ей испытывать до этого.

Белла слезла с кресла лишь для того, чтобы встать перед ним на колени. Всё в таком же мужском костюме, с наглухо закрытым воротничком блузы, кружевами, пробирающимися сквозь тёмный пиджак, она казалась неприступной крепостью рядом с почти что обнажённой Трисией. Трисия откинула голову назад, чувствуя, как нежные пальцы аккуратно касаются голени и ведут вверх, на ходу собирая белую ткань юбки в складки. Пальцы остановились на ляжке, у внутренней стороны бедра, расправились с остатками гардероба на ногах, но Трисия, вот же странность, не чувствовала стыда. Она закрыла глаза, боясь следить за Лулу и её действиями.

Дыхание коснулось внутренней стороны бедра.  
Что, Боже мой, что ты собираешься делать?  
Оставить поцелуй на покрывшейся мурашкой коже? Только и всего?

Нет, подумала Трисия. Не только и не всего. Шершавый язык раздвинул влажные складки, тронул набухший клитор и…

 _Bon sang_. Теперь Трисия могла понять, как можно умереть от удовольствия, о котором говорил Тики.

Щекотно было до смешного, щекотно и приятно, но не стыдно ни разу. Лулу закинула её ногу себе на плечо, склоняясь ещё ближе, проникая шершавым, как у кошки, языком, всё глубже, пальцами неосознанно грубо сжимая нежную кожу бёдер, создавая такой контраст боли и ласки.

И Трисия поняла, что держаться уже не может; и горячая волна прошлась по телу, выметая из него дрожь, закатывая зрачки и задерживая дыхание. Она сжалась вокруг чужого длинного языка и, не удержавшись, коротко и тихо застонала.

 _Белла. Белла._  
\- Белла.

На их родине женский оргазм называют маленькой смертью. Трисия не согласна. Трисия бы назвала это возрождением, но кто она такая, чтобы оспаривать давно устоявшиеся каноны?

Лулу отстранилась, всё так же сидя на коленях. Шершавый язык скользнул между тонких ярко-розовых губ, и Трисия, покрасневшая, тяжело дышащая, только сейчас додумалась свести ноги, прикрывая кудрявые светлые волосы в паху. Расправила юбку и не смогла сдержать улыбку, только постаралась скрыть её в ладонях.

\- Белла? Вы всегда меня так зовёте? – спросила она с внезапным интересом. Трисия выдохнула.  
\- Ничего не могу с собой поделать.

Кажется, в двери постучался муж и громко спросил, всё ли в порядке.  
Трисия ответила, что всё в порядке, искренне - впервые за долгое время.

* * *

Растущий в саду спатифиллум на днях распустил цветок. В народе его называли мирной лилией, наверное, за его чистый белоснежный цвет. Трисия осторожно тронула его пальцами, наблюдая за хрупкой красотой растения.

Иногда, когда она видела такие белые вещи, невольно задумывалась о своих лёгких. Здоровые почему-то тоже представлялись ей такими же выбеленными, как цветок мирной лилии; в то время как её, заражённые чахоткой, больше ассоциировались с грязным серым цветом.

Глупости, с улыбкой подумала Трисия и отстранила пальцы от цветка.

Рядом стоял тимьяновый чай, говорят, помогал. И правда помогал: дарил серым лёгким недолгое успокоение и грел выстывшую грудь изнутри. Действие это, увы, длилось недолго, поэтому Трисия уже начинала готовиться к очередным приступам.

Люди, болеющие проказой, говорят, им кажется – будто они гниют заживо. Трисии так не казалось, ей всё чудилось, будто что-то разрывает её изнутри, сквозь лёгкие, грудь и глотку.

Трисия умирала, и никакой тимьяновый чай не мог бы спасти её.

Однажды Северин увидел Графа Тысячелетнего и обомлел. При следующей встрече сказал Трисии, блестя безумными врачебными глазами: у него, совершенно очевидно, акромегалия. 

Трисия рассмеялась тогда, мол, здоров Граф, глупости. Сейчас задумалась: есть ли в этой семье хоть кто-то здоровый?

Лулу виднелась с окна второго этажа. Она говорила с мужем, как (почти) всегда спокойная и немногословная против экспрессивно машущего руками Шерила. Трисия наблюдала за ней через стекло; Белла – такая живая, молодая, красивая, плюющая на высшее общество с высокой колокольни.  
И вот она: Трисия. Почти что заживо гниющая. С чем-то, что остервенело рвётся из груди.

Обернуться бы белой кошкой и залезть к мужу на колени; кошек Шерил всё же побаивался, но ласковых был не прочь иной раз погладить с нежностью. Нежности к самой Трисии в её этой ипостаси он не испытывал уже давно.

Лулу перехватила её взгляд. Сердце пропустило удар, как у юной девицы, и Трисия не сдержала улыбки. Шерил продолжил что-то говорить, даже когда Белла подошла к окну и распахнула его, выпуская наружу светлые кремовые шторы.

\- Как себя чувствуете, мадам? – спросила она, перекрикивая ветер. Трисия поплотнее укуталась в шаль. Вспомнила кое-что.  
\- Жива, и то хорошо, - крикнула она в ответ.

Это был первый раз, когда на губах Беллы заиграла улыбка – не ухмылка, не усмешка, именно что улыбка.  
Трисия медленно выдохнула, когда посмотрела на её удаляющуюся спину. Она знала: сейчас придёт сюда и тогда…

И не ошиблась.

\- То, что произошло – большая ошибка, - сказала Трисия на одном выдохе, боясь поднять взгляд и посмотреть на Беллу. Та замерла.  
\- Ваш муж, - ответила она, видимо, поняв что-то своё, - хастлер и потаскуха. Если муки совести…  
\- Муж? Ох, нет, нет. Не в муже дело вовсе.

И всё-таки подняла взгляд.

На Белле были надеты эти её тёмные очки, и опять они почти ничего не скрывали. Белла смотрела с подозрением и лёгкой злостью, уверенная, что сможет переманить разговор на свою сторону и убедить Трисию: всё хорошо. 

Трисия знала: ничего хорошего нет и уже не будет.

\- Белла, - сказала она мягко. Лулу отозвалась на это с ещё большим подозрением, как человек, не привыкший к любви и ласке, понимающий только страсть и жестокость. – Мне остался год. Два – максимум. Я – живой мертвец, моё главное сокровище сейчас – могильный камень покрасивее.

Лулу фыркнула. Резко стянула очки и посмотрела на Трисию уже без преграды. Так и есть: живая, красивая, моложе её самой почти что на десяток лет.  
Шерил показал неосознанно: Трисия не заслуживала любви. Не в этом состоянии. Не от этой женщины.

\- Мне дарована вечная жизнь, - недовольно сказала Белла. Пыталась её переубедить, знала, к чему шёл разговор. – Мне всё равно: год, или десять, или сорок. Важно само время. Не его количество.

Ветер дул с северо-запада. Холодный, до костей пробирающий. Трисия дрожала, пронизанная им, мяла в пальцах дорогую ткань и старательно ловила взгляд Лулу.  
Взгляд Лулу был такой же холодный, как ветер. Языки пламени в тёмных зрачках заледенели, как заледенела поверхность Коцита.

\- Конечно, - легко согласилась Трисия, - количество времени важно только мне, умирающей.

И прикрыла нервную улыбку ладонями.

Белла молча смотрела на неё долгим взглядом. Ветер глушил все мысли Трисии, и она только и могла, что любоваться белоснежным красивым лицом, которое исказило непонятное выражение, граничащее со злостью и непониманием, на густые светлые волосы, привычно собранные в тугой хвост, на поджатые дрожащие губы.

Белла закрыла глаза.

\- Чёрт бы побрал вас, людей, - выдохнула она неожиданно без раздражения, скорее, со сквозящим между строк отчаянием. Распахнула веки, и пламя вновь зажглось в них, растопив северо-западные адские ледники.

Главное, думала Трисия, не поймать её за запястье. Не остановить уходящую, покидающую, бросающую без надежды.  
Просто помнить: она не заслужила того, чтобы этими яркими огнями глаз смотрели именно на неё.

Ветер поутих, когда Лулу скрылась за тяжёлыми двустворчатыми дверьми, ведущими в дом. Трисия разжала ладонь.

На ней лежала жёлтая кошачья лента. В воздухе плавал резкий запах ветивера.

**Author's Note:**

> Très belle (фр.) - очень красивая  
> Oh, oh, Mon Dieu (фр.) - о Боже  
> Bon sang (фр.) - что-то вроде междометия; Чёрт возьми! или Ради всего святого.


End file.
